FateAll Stars
by xxxgokuhiro
Summary: An AU version of Fate/Stay Night, set in Fuyuki city. Except, Fate/Stay Night is a game created by Type-MOON, and the battle is instead fought by people using modified cellphones to summon servants from anime and manga to fight for the grail. The tournament is hosted by Type-MOON. Expect crack, due to multiple clashing universes. Accepting suggestions for servants.
1. Chapter 1 - Night 0

As compared to my last work (Which was intentionally bad), I will be putting a ton more effort into this work to make it enjoyable to read. Or at least, not make you want to gouge out your eyes.

I don't own any of the works that may occur in the following paragraphs, but I will list them at the bottom, and you should give 'em a read.

* * *

><p>"Hey, big bro! You got a package in the mail!"<p>

Damien glanced up from his book to the doorway in his room. Standing there was his sister, Iza, holding a brown package with the FedEx logo stamped on the side.

She glanced around the room, taking in the sight of Damien sprawled on his bed with a manga in his hands, to the bookcases in the corner with stacks of DVDs and tankobon. Plastering the walls and ceiling were posters of popular anime and video games, and a GameCube was hooked up to the computer, quietly humming as it ran in power saving mode. She raised an eyebrow at the clutter.

"I honestly didn't think you had any money to order more junk with. Didn't you blow it all on that Swords Art thing you bought last month?" She smiled as Damien scowled from under his mop of black hair at her mispronunciation of the Anime.

"Haha." Damien grouched as he swung his legs off the bed and walked over. "I'll have you know that I have planned out my spending habits, and have more than enough left over."

"And how much is that?" Iza innocently asked.

"None of your business." Damien took the package from his sister. Standing next to her, she was about half a head taller than his own five feet, and she affectionately tousled his hair as he turned the box over in his hands.

"Whatever, Lil' Bro, I'm just teasing. Dinner's in an hour." Iza said as she walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Damien brushed his hair back into place, then shut his door, before starring at the package. Iza was right. He HADN'T ordered anything recently, so what the hell was the package. Finding an envelope tapped to what he assumed was the top, he pulled it off and proceeded to open it.

Inside was a letter, which he unfolded and began to read.

'Mr. Grey. Thank you for participating in Nasu-Con last year. You are one of seven lucky winners in the drawing from the participants, and as such, have received a prize!' Damien glanced over at the package, and then went back to the letter. 'On top of the prize, you have also received the opportunity to participate in a contest being held in Fuyuki City.'

Damien glanced up from the letter. "Huh. That's convenient." He muttered, thinking how lucky it was that his parents had moved overseas to Fuyuki for business reasons just a few years ago. He went back to the letter.

'The contest will begin as soon as everyone who won the drawing has entered the password at the bottom of this letter into their computer at the listed URL' At the bottom of the letter was indeed a string of letters, and a website link. Damien continued reading. 'We sincerely hope that you enjoy the competition. Signed, Type-MOON.'

Damien sat down on his bed, setting aside the letter. Turning to the package, he worked his fingers under the tape and broke it along the tear lines. Opening the tab, he pulled out the packaging paper, and grabbed the object inside.

Upon pulling it out, he discovered that the object was a smart phone, about four inches long and two inches wide. It was pure black, with the fate/stay Night logo emblazoned on the back in bright red. Turning it over in his hands, he marveled at the compactness. "Dang. They weren't kidding when they said they were giving out prizes." Damien mumbled to himself.

Looking in the box, he found the Phones charging cable, and plugged it into his computer. The screen flicked on after a few seconds, displaying a battery charging Icon.

"Alright then. I can fiddle around with it after dinner." He clicked the light out to his room and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>'Ah, that was delicious.' Damien thought as he clicked the lights back on. His sister had prepared fried rice with egg and pork, with a side of chopped cabbage salad, and fresh garlic bread. Despite her dishes having no theme, his sister was a good cook, and whatever she made was usually great.<p>

Stretching, Damien caught sight of himself in his closet mirror. His black hair was unruly, spiking off his head every which way, resembling the anime characters he obsessed over. His clothes were wrinkly, from lying and sitting down to long. A t-shirt and jeans were his usual ensemble, and today was no exception, his black shirt bearing a cracked Nintendo logo, the design flaking off from years of wear. He shook his head. 'Man, I look like a nerd' he thought, shrugging.

Turning his back to his closet, he pulled out his computer chair and opened the internet. Going to the website listed in the letter, he pulled it up in his browser.

'Welcome to the Ani-Grail!' The banner at the top of the screen pronounced. Scanning downwards, Damien began to read, but a lot of the text didn't make sense. 'Compete in the next war', 'Favorite character from any animated series', 'Challenge yourself and your competitors for a chance to win the ultimate prize'? Damien scrolled down to the bottom of the page, where he spotted a box with 'Type Password Here'

Grabbing the letter, Damien found the code, then typed in 'Raw Liarg Yloh', and hit enter. A command box popped up.

'Do you want to participate? [Yes] / [No]'

Damien moused over to the yes button and clicked it. Another box popped up. 'Are you sure?'

Damien clicked '[Yes]'

The command prompts disappeared, then another tab opened. 'Welcome to the war. Please connect your phone and download the Servant App.' Damien cocked and eyebrow. "Servant App? Like in the game? Okay then..."

'App Downloaded. Installed on phone. Please switch to phone to continue setup.' Damien unplugged the phone from the computer and checked the screen. There was a new app on the main screen, with the Type-MOON logo as its icon. He tapped the app.

'Welcome to the servant program. Connecting to the network.' The phone hummed in his hand as it worked. Damien assumed it was connecting to his internet to access this 'network', and a few seconds later, the screen popped up with what appeared to be a stat readout.

'Selecting Template from those left. Processing. Template selected. Number 7, Class: Saber.' Damien's breath caught in his throat. Number 7? He was the last person to sign up? He glanced back down at the phone which now had the screen split between the stat readout, which was still blank, and a card with 'Saber' written at the top of it. Rotating his phone, the screen shifted, allowing him to read the card easier.

[Saber]

One of the three knight classes. Characterized by wielding a sword, the class grants high magic resistance and an increase in most stats. Regarded as the strongest class, though that cannot compensate for a weak servant or master.'

Damien sat back, staring at the screen. "Huh," he scratched his head thoughtfully. "It is very similar to the game. Interesting. I wonder how this will work. Are we going to connect the phones to each other like Tamagotchi and have the servants fight it out?" He mused. Turning back to the computer, he saw new instructions had appeared.

'Once the app is installed and a class selected, simply scan a work with the phone. The network will then process the material, select a character appropriate to your class, and generate your servant.'

Damien nodded. "Yep. Totally a Tamagotchi. Oh well, lets see... what would make a good servant..." Damien stood up and walked over to his bookcases. Browsing through the anime, manga, and video games he had collected there, he pulled out a copy of YuYu Hakusho. 'Hey, I have the Saber class, right? Maybe I'll get Hiei. He's pretty cool.' Damien held the phone up to the cover of the work, and thumbed the button at the bottom of the servant card labeled [Scan]

'Are you sure you want t-' "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure" Damien tapped the screen to hurry up the prompt. The phone began to hum again, and the screen popped up an image of the book cover. The cover then disappeared, and a progress bar appeared on the screen, while a voice announced "Work selected. Processing characters." The progress bar quickly filled up, and the voice returned "Characters processed. Filtering by class."

Damien tapped his foot, intrigued by the phone. 'Huh, this is pretty detailed. I wonder how much it cost to make these phones?' "Characters filtered. Selecting character." Damien's eyes were dragged back to the screen. The voice chirped again. "Character selected. Beginning summoning."

Instantly, the phone grew hot in Damien's hand. The screen flared, becoming a blinding white as the the phones quiet humming increased in volume. Damien gasped, dropping the phone and stumbling back into the computer chair, falling over onto his ass. As he struggled to sit up, he shielded his eys from the increasing glow. Soon, the entire room was engulfed in the brightness, before a small voice chirped in the middle of the hum "Summoning Complete"

There was a flash, and the glow instantly vanished. Almost blind, Damien blinked, trying to regain his vision. As his vision cleared, Damien could make out an individual standing over the spot where he had dropped the phone. Squinting, he barely made out a young man, about six feet tall, wearing a long white overcoat. As his eyes finally cleared, he was able to make out the individuals face. He had a tough looking appearance, like a thug, and his hair was reddish-orange, styled in the shape of a Pompadour. He wasn't wearing a shirt, instead having bandages wrapped around his lower torso. His pants were white, tucked into black jackboots. To complete his ensemble, he had a white headband wrapped around his head and tied behind his head, with its long ends hanging down his back.

As Damien stared, the man turned towards him, before extending a hand and grinning. "Yo! So, I guess you're my master?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, lets go over this one more time" Damien sat on his computer chair, rubbing his head with is left hand while his right tapped his phone against his knee.<p>

"Sure thing, boss." The man seated across from him grinned again, an expression that looked extremely goof on his face.

"You," Damien pointed at the man "Claim to have been summoned by me to participate in something called the Ani-Grail. Which is a competition mirroring the Fate/Stay Night Holy Grail War, but only, instead of real people, it uses Anime character."

"Pretty much. The rules popped into my head after you summoned me. Its pretty straight forward."

"Yes. These rules." Damien ticked off his fingers. "One: If the cellphone is destroyed, you are eliminated. Two: If your servant is killed, you are eliminated. Three: The winner is the last man standing" Damien paused, then continued "So, the gist of it is, you and I will be fighting together against a bunch of other people, and we will be attempting to murder them to win this competition?"

The man shifted uncomfortably "Sorta. It did say we could just destroy the cellphones, so that's an option."

"Indeed. But their cellphones will be guarded by servants like yourself. So, yeah, don't see that happening." Damien shook his head. What had he gotten himself into.

the man stood up. "Well, don't worry. you got me as your servant, so we'll definitely win!" The man smiled again, and gave a thumbs up sign. Damien looked at him, and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Alright, fair point. I wont underestimate you. So, whats our plan?"

The man in white shifted. "Hmm, well, I can sense three other servants in the nearby area. If you want I could try to get a pin on them."

Damien looked up at the man in white "Three already? And I was the last one to summon a servant. That isn't good." The man nodded. Damien sighed "Alright. Well, I think we should get some sleep for tonight. We can walk around town tomorrow and you can get your bearings. Sound good?"

The man in white nodded "You're the boss, boss. We can also try to find out who else is hanging around."

"Yeah. One last thing. While we're out, I should refer to you as Saber, since its your class and I don't want to give away your abilities."

The man in w- Saber nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"That said," Damien continued, "I have a good guess as to who you are, but I need to confirm it. What is your real name?"

Saber told him.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Argh, that was the longest I've written in a while. Okay, a few things to address:

1) I know Fuyuki city isn't real. But it will remain the location of the battle, since I can use its layout as a reference, and it provides a common gorund for those familiar with the work.

2) If you want to leave a review, please do. This is a work in progress, and I need feedback to make it better. I am rather inexperienced at writing, and to improve, I want criticism ad comments.

3) If you have a suggestion for a servant, I am taking contributions. While I have a list of potential servants, feel free to leave comments suggesting possible characters. If they are better than what I was going to use, I'll include them instead, AND I'll give a shout out for everyone who suggested that servant down here in the Author's note.

With that said, I'm off. Post another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

First, let me just say thank you for the comments I have gotten. They have given me a ton of ideas, and its great to know that people enjoyed the work.

Second, I am still taking suggestions. Probably will continue until I've written all the characters into the story. So feel free to leave ideas.

Oh, and I don't own any of the works mentioned in this story, or characters from series pulled from. They are all owned by their respective owners, so go read their works, because they're really good!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saber, can I ask you something?"<p>

Saber glanced down at the kid by his side. He appeared to be about 17, with wild black hair and a slouched posture of the typical teenager. His clothing was a grey t-shirt under a long sleeved white button up shirt, undone down the front. He was wearing black jeans, and was staring intently at the small black box in his hands.

A small voice whispered in the back of Saber's head, correcting him. Cellphone. Huh, he'd never get used to the idea that a box that tiny was a cellphone. Glancing around, he took in the street, looking at the busy sidewalks as people bustled around, doing their weekend shopping, meeting up with friends, or just getting a bite to eat. Every now and then, a car drove past, looking sleek and polished, and he kept seeing a wide variety of electronics, either in the possession of passerby's, or through the storefronts they passed.

Every now and again, the little voice in his head would whisper a name or description of whatever he was looking at. He absentmindedly scratched his head, before looking back at the kid, who was staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Boss. Just a lot to take in." Saber shrugged, his lips curving into a small smile as he continued to glance around.

"That overwhelming? But I thought you came from a world very similar to this one?" The kid cocked an eyebrow, staring at Saber and making him uncomfortable.

"Well, yeah, but... what year is it?" Saber glanced away from the kid, tugging at the collar of his white Hoodie.

"Its 20XX" The kid put the bo- Cellphone back into his pocket, then reached up and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes, before leaning his head back to stare up at the sun going down behind the forest to the west of town. They had been out for most of the day, letting Saber get his bearings of the town.

"Gah, its been that long?" The kid looked up at Saber, who had stepped back in surprise. Quickly, he attempted to compose himself, and clearing his throat before continuing, "In my own world, we're roughly twenty years behind yours. That's why I was a little shocked by how much technology has advanced."

"I see. It's still hard to believe, that there exist alternate worlds, where people with powers really existed. Its even harder to believe that these phones are able to summon them to this world to fight." The kid glanced down the street, a far away look in his eyes. Saber nodded sagely.

"Yeah. What was surprising to me was that the records of our worlds are recorded here in anime and manga. Pretty hard to believe."

"Its all pretty crazy and unbelievable. But, this is reality, so I guess I better enjoy it." The kid stuck his hands into his pockets, a soft breeze kicking up to tug at the pedestrians clothes and hairs. Turning his back to the wind, the sun caught him on the side, casting half of his face into shadow. "Anyway, Saber. Have you gotten your bearings?"

Saber nodded. "Yeah. Also..." He paused, turning slightly to the left, and glancing back down the street they were on. The kids eyes followed his, till he caught sight of a bench in front of a coffee shop. A girl was sitting on the bench, wearing a pair of headphones and swinging her legs to the rhythm of whatever she was listening to. Her hair was a dulled bronze, she appeared to be wearing a grey school uniform, though it was difficult to make out over the distance.

"We're being followed." Saber watched as the boy's eyes narrowed.

"How long?"

"About half an hour now. They've stayed about the same distance the entire time, so I was considering not telling you but..." Saber glanced up towards the sun, which had sunk even lower in the sky. "It'll be dark soon. Perfect for an ambush."

The kid nodded. "Yeah. That's probably what they're waiting for. Come on, lets go wait for them." He turned, and began to walk along the street again, weaving through the people still out this late.

"Hey, Damien!" Saber called out as he pushed after his master. "Where we head?"

The kid turned towards Saber, and grinned "Where else? The park."

* * *

><p>Damien blew across his hands, rubbing them together to try and generate the heat. The sun had slipped below the treeline, and the sky was rapidly darkening, bringing with it the cold touch of night. It was still winter, despite the deceptively warm day that they had had, and Damien was regretting not wearing a thicker jacket. Regardless, he braced himself against the oncoming chill, and hunched over on his seat on the edge of the water fountain.<p>

"Hey, Boss. Why are we here?" Damien glanced up at Saber. Contrary to what he had been wearing last night, Damien had given him a white Hoodie and a pair of jeans to wear when they went out. Apart from being a little short, Saber looked like an average punk highschooler, which was the perfect disguise.

"Well, you know the fight that we're in?" Saber nodded, and Damien continued. "Its based on a game called Fate/Stay Night, which is set in this city of Fuyuki. In the game, the park was destroyed in the fourth war, and this area was burned to the ground, scaring it for years to come"

Saber shivered. "Sounds unpleasant. So, why are WE here then?"

"Because." Damien stood up, stretching to warm up his muscles and get the blood flowing. "In this world, there was no fire." He gestured at the park, which was filled with the quiet sounds of creatures settling in for the night, the rustle of bushes and grass as the wind swept across the field, and the quiet gurgling of the fountain behind them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Saber scratched his head, giving Damien a puzzled look.

"He wants to reenact the scene from the prologue, where the hero and one of the heroins pass by each other unwittingly." A soft voice came from the other side of the fountain. Both men turned, to see the girl from before standing on the other side of the trickling water. She was indeed wearing a grey uniform, with a white blouse and grey vest over it. Her legs were covered by knee high stockings and grey dress shoes, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her head, reaching down past her neck and towards her lower back. Her eyes were a deep green, like forest moss, with the eyelids hanging down as if she was half asleep, or extremely bored. She continued, "Its rather romantic, if futile. I give you props for trying."

"Heh. I was thinking it would be a fitting place for the start of the war, Blondie. SO, why'd you single us out?" Damien tried to calm himself, but the moment the girl had appeared, every nerve in his body had ignited, screaming for him to run. He sensed danger from her, or more specifically, whomever was with her.

"Please. My name is Evangeline Odle, not 'Blondie'. Are you not part of this game?" The girl called Evangeline reached into a pocket on her skirt, and pulled out the smooth black case of a phone. "If so, then that is reason enough for us to seek you out. To see if you are strong, or..." She snapped her fingers, and a person blinked into existence behind her, a tall woman with blue spiky hair and odd, square ears. She was wearing a long green dress, with an open front that overlapped at knee height, and large poofy shoulders that tapered into long sleeves at the elbow. Over that she had a pink vest on, with a black belt clasped around her midsection, binding the outfit closed. She looked like a reject from a retro space dinner, but the power pouring off her set Damien's teeth on edge.

"... if you will simply cease to exist." The woman finished, her mouth twisting into a grin that bared teeth with overly sharp canines. She and Evangeline began to walk around the side of the fountain towards Saber and Damien.

"Boss." Damien glanced over at Saber, who had his eyes fixed on the approaching woman. "I can't hit a lady. Its against my code."

"Reeeaaalllyyy?" The blue haired woman stretched out the world, rolling it around her mouth, savoring it. "Now, that's just to bad. Shame I don't have any such qualms." She held out her hand, and a bright flash lit up the park for a second. When it faded, the woman was holding a glowing beam of light, just under a meter long, that pulsed softly. She swung the light like a blade, testing it with a few swings before bringing it to rest at her side as she continued to advance towards the two. Her master stopped, and sat down on a park bench, crossing her legs as she watched.

"Well, don't worry about it man. We can still run if you feel uncomfortable about fighting her." Inside his head, Damien rapidly scrambled to find a way out. He had an inkling as to who the person in front of them was, and it want good. Their chances of running away were slim, but if Saber wouldn't fight...

"Hey. That's not what I said." Damien's head snapped up. Saber was now grinning ear to ear at the sight of the woman's light blade. "I said I couldn't hit a woman. If she's going to use a sword..." Saber held out his right hand. The air crackled around it, then pulsed as Saber gritted his teeth. With another bright flash, a crackling blast of energy shot out of Sabers palm, which he grasped, forming a hilt above his hand as the energy shifted itself into a sword shape. As he swung it, it hissed and crackled, making the exact same sound as a lightsaber.

"Dude. That is awesome." Damien could feel his eyes tearing up as he gazed at the energy sword grasped in Saber's hand. "You sure you can take her?"

"Guess we'll find out." With that, Saber dashed forward. He accelerated from standing to a mad dash forward in under a second, closing the distance with the blue haired woman as he swung the energy sword up over his shoulder like a baseball bat. As he charged, his clothes shimmered, and his white overcoat reappeared, along with the rest of his outfit from the night before. His headband blurred behind him, leaving streaks as the glow from the sword in his hand cut through the black that had fallen now that the sun was completely gone.

At the emergence of the Sword, the blue haired woman had stopped moving, surprised by the appearance of the crackling blade. As Saber charged, her eyes narrowed, and her face split into a grin as she brought the light blade up to meet his assault.

The two beams crashed into each other with a resounding hum, a vibration that set Damien's teeth rattling. Both sparked, crashing against each other as the two servants locked into a struggle, Saber on top, the blue haired woman on the bottom, both trying to force the other off. The park lit up at the impact, casting shadows as the two locked blades hissed and spat, the humming increasing as neither servant backed down. Just when Damien felt his teeth were about to disintegrate, the blue haired woman gave a shove, sending Saber flying back.

As he landed, Saber turned the fall into a roll, before sprinting forward again. Again he swung, and again the blades crashed, but eh woman had leaned form the first crossing of blades. Now, whenever her attacked, the woman turned Saber aside, knocking or deflecting his blade instead of locking it, sending Saber tumbling around the park time after time. However, each time he fell, he accelerated, picking up speed, until the center of the park was a whirl of swift parries and crashes, the air thrumming with energy released by the two servants crashing into each other again and again, a wave crashing into a dam.

Damien stared, awestruck. The amount of power that the two people in front of him were using was incredible, and each blow sent a shiver down his spine as the sparks flared, and the park lit again in the maelstrom of slashing and blocking. Wherever Saber stepped, rocks shattered from the speed at which he kicked off the ground, and the area around the woman was torn up from the force of the clashing blows. But, something began to bother him, as in the relentless assault, he noticed that the blue haired woman was smiling wider and wider as Saber began to look more and more harried.

"SABER!" Damien shouted, causing his servants head to snap up as he sprung back to land on his toes next to his master. "She's playing you. You're expending almost three times the energy she is in your attacks."

"Not to mention that I disarmed him three times during that scuffle." The woman casually flipped her hair with her free hand, before bringing her light blade backup into the ready position.

Damien was aghast. "Three times? I didn't even see it..."

"Yeah, they're scattered around the area now." Saber pointed to the remains of an energy sword sticking out of the ground about seven feet behind the woman, where it had landed point first in the ground. Another poked up at a 45 degree angle just two feet from the fountain, and another was lodged in a tree root about ten feet to the left. "Shes really good. A real swords-woman"

"Stop, you'll make me blush. Now," The woman's eyes narrowed, and her aura shifted, "Lets get serious." She blasted forward, accelerating just as fast as Saber had.

"Shit. Boss, stand back!" Saber pushed Damien away, knocking him on his backside as Saber leapt forward, his free hand sparking as he moved. When he collided with the woman, both hands rose to meet her, wielding identical swords, locking her single blade between them and forcing her back to the ground.

She gasped. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Saber grinned. "All's fair in War. Now..." He shoved, sending the woman back to her original spot. "Stay right there!" He threw out one hand, and the three buried swords shivered, before their ends burst out of the ground near the woman's feet, shooting up to impale her through her legs.

"What the...! You can remotely control your blades?" The woman winced as the blades stabbing through her legs shifted, biting deeper. Saber leapt forward, bring both swords up for an executioner's strike, aiming to take the woman's head.

"Rider"

Everyone froze as the soft voice cut thorough the air. Evangeline was sitting cross-legged, her head resting on the palm of her hand. "Stop playing with them."

The woman named Rider looked at her, then nodded. "Fine. You're no fun." She turned back to see Saber in front of her, both swords inbound for a meeting with her neck. "Oopsie. So close." Rider winked, then vanished. Saber's blades slashed through nothing, and he sprawled onto the ground, the air not giving any support to his unbalanced form.

"Still! I have to say, you did pretty well." Damien and Saber both looked up. Rider floated about thirty feet above their heads, left palm outstretched towards them. 'As my thanks, I'll make this quick." Her palm began to glow, before an orb of light materialized in her open hand. She casually swung her arm to bear in Damien's direction, before giving them a playful wink. "Bye~"

The light fired, becoming a laser directed towards Damien. "Oh, Sh-" He began, before the white light reached him, blowing him to the side as it crashed into the ground to his right, sending him flying. When he landed, he bounced several times, finally coming to rest on his stomach, grunting as the wind was knocked out of him.

As he scrambled to his feet, he felt the air tense behind him, and glanced back. Rider's hand glowed again, and another beam lashed out, striking down towards his unprotected back. Just as he felt he was about to bite it, Saber appeared, swinging both swords to intercept the beam.

The resulting clash lit up the park again, but the light continued, increasing in intensity as the laser of light slammed into Saber's swords, the energy roiling as Saber pumped more power into the blades, shaping them into a makeshift shield to block the beam. As it continued, the air began to heat up from the energy being released, and the humming from before returned, but much sharper as the swords vibrated even faster, trying to cope with the intensity of the beam.

"You're really something you know that? Never thought anyone would try to block one of my beams." Rider laughed, then looked back down. "I'll give you credit. You're determined. I like that." She raised her right hand. "So, try to block this." Her right palm flared, and dozens of miniature lasers rained down towards the two men.

Saber grunted, then swung his left arm out, reshaping his sword outside the beam. Instantly, the air grew even hotter, forcing him to his knees as he swung his left arm to deflect the shots, parrying the blasts into the ground, leaving scorched marks on the walkway as he blocked shot after shot. His right arm began to quiver as he deflected the final blast, then he swung his sword back into the laser, taking the brunt off his right side. His gaze traveled up the beams upwards to meet Rider's eyes. He gazed at her unflinchingly, even as the beam intensified.

"Okay. That was pretty cool." Rider grinned, then the beam shivered before going out. She floated back down to land beside Evangeline, stretching her arms over her head and smiling.

"Saber, you okay?" Damien moved from his crouched position behind Saber to beside him, only to see that a few of the blasts had gotten through. There were burn marks along the left side of Saber's chest, and one on his upper arm. Blood trickled down, splashing onto the ground in tiny droplets from cuts on his arm and face, caused by the pavement when it had shattered into chips.

"Heh, I'm fine.' Saber stood up a little shakily, but he used one of his swords to prop himself up. He lifted his free hand, calling back the energy invested into the swords he had lost, and it dissolved, flowing back into him in a crackling stream. "Now, what do you suppose they want?"

Damien glanced over to see Rider examining her legs. Apart from the cuts to the clothing she was wearing, and some bloodstains, there appeared to be no wounds left. 'That's extremely powerful regeneration. No doubt, this person is actually-'

"Alright. You pass." Damien's head snapped up. Evangeline had a small smile on her face. "You two appear to be strong. We look forward to fighting you again. So, don't die until then. Because..." She walked over before leaning over to whisper into their ears "... we will be the ones to win this war."

With that, she turned and walked away, Rider falling into step behind her, hands clasped behind her head, throwing a grin over her shoulder as they left, leaving behind the two of them to stare at their backs as they walked out into the darkness, leaving them in the middle of what had just been a battlefield.

"Hey, Saber?"

"Yeah?"

"We got off lucky, didn't we?"

"Yeah. They could have crushed us. But next time," Saber clapped a hand onto Damien's shoulder. "Next time, we'll be ready for them. Now..." He collapsed to his knees. "Could you help me back to the house? I appear to be unable to walk."

Damien stared at him, then began to laugh. 'We are so doomed.' He said as he slung one of Saber's arms over his shoulder.

"Yeah. But we're doomed together." The two of them laughed together as they made their way out of the park, and onwards towards home.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Like I said in the last post, longest thing I've written in awhile. Hope it doesn't read to horribly...

Ah, and to address some questions: No, this isn't Megaman. I'm using 20XX cause its set around our time era, but I want a little leeway with not having to tie the story to a fixed time. Also, this means I can use any work, since if I set the time to say, 2010, then I couldn't use something that had come out in 2013 (Well, I could... but it wouldn't make sense.)

Another thing! If you guys want to take guesses as to who the servants are, that would be cool. Once I reveal a servants name in the story, I'll include a little stat blurb down here at the bottom, with their stats, skills and Noble Phantasm(s). Till then, feel free to speculate.

Final note! I am always a fan of criticism. If you feel I messed upon something, please tell me. I'll see if I can fix it, or if I can correct it in the future. I want to get better as a writer, so lay it on me. I can take it.

Till next chapter. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3 - Night 1, Part 1

Alright, some things:

First, I have been really lazy, and haven't written much of anything for two weeks. That was dumb of me, cause I just started a story, then let it stagnate. So, to remedy that, here is a day's worth of writing, in a couple of chapters... update... things. Yeah.

Second, I am still taking feedback on the story. Those who have commented, thank you. It gave me a lot of ideas to work with, and I appreciate it. I also would like to hear any criticisms, problems, etc. I can't get better if I don't know when I screwed up.

So anyway, that out of the way, here is an update. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT [1]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a good fight."<p>

Evangeline glanced up at the blue haired woman beside her. Rider was smiling, hands behind her head, totally relaxed, her eyes were closed as she walked beside Eva. Eva raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy? They barely passed the test."

"Nah, that guy was holding back." Rider brought her hands down to her hips as she began to laugh. "He didn't even use any special moves, and he was able to block one of my lasers. THAT was pretty impressive."

Eva's eyebrow raised even more "Then he's an idiot. Why would he hold back in this fight?"

Rider shrugged, opening her eyes. "You heard him. Probably that stupid code he mentioned. I don't claim to understand you humans and your qu-" Rider froze where she was, head snapping to the left. She stared off into the now dark sky, glancing back at the park.

Eva stopped as well, looking at Rider. The previously emotionless expression she had been wearing shifted into a nervous one. "What? What is it?"

Rider continued staring for a moment, then shook her head, face splitting into a grin. "Nothing, nothing. Thought I sensed someone, but it was just those two limping away." Her eyes darkened, growing more serious. "Speaking of, are you sure about letting them go?"

"Yes.' Eva nodded, moving forward again. "Since we let them go after such a strong performance, that will leave them in debt to us. Which we can take advantage of later if we need to force them to become our allies."

Rider nodded, clapping a hand on Eva's shoulder "Heh, I'd expect nothing less of my Master! You certainly play the role of ice-cold beauty to a T! Even I was impressed by your performance"

Eva colored, blushing at Rider's words. "Its the only way we have a chance! I'll wear whatever mask I have to to win this-!" She began hotly, glaring at Rider before she started coughing. It was a low, racking cough, that shook her frame and made her pause and steady herself against a nearby streetlamp. When the fit stopped, her breathing remained ragged as she fought to catch her breath.

"Alright, alright. I understand." Rider crouched down next to Eva, then jerked her head towards her back. "Climb on. I'll give you a ride home, 'My Lady'." Her lips curled into a smirk, but her eyes remained serious.

Eva looked like she was about to reject the offer, but then sighed, defeated. "Fine, you win. I'm only doing it because its more convenient."

"Sure thing, Master." Eva clambered onto Rider's back, wrapping her arms around Rider's neck for support. As she clung there, the older woman put her hands behind her back to support Eva's weight, then set off down the street.

As time passed, Eva's breathing eased, and the slight jostling from Rider's pace began to lull her to sleep. "Hey... Rider...?" Eva's voice was quieter than before, causing Rider to glance back into her face. Eva's face was pressed into Rider's neck, her eyes half closed as she hung on to the blue haired woman. "I'm sorry I'm not a better master."

Rider stared at her, then her face broke into a grin again "Nah, you're alright. Don't worry about that sort of thing." Grinning, she picked up the pace a little, then kicked off from the ground. Instead of falling, she continued to rise into the air, until she was a good fifty feet above the ground. Leaning forward, she continued to move forward, flying silently over the empty street.

"Lets head home, Master."

* * *

><p>Rider drifted alongside the river, the lights from streetlamps and porch-lights below making the streets sparkle. A brisk wind blew through her clothing, and she shivered. Rider wished she was wearing thicker clothing instead of her battle gear, but it didn't matter, as she could see the western style house district where Eva lived.<p>

On her back, Eva's body rose and fell as she quietly slept, her arms wrapped tightly around Rider as the two flew along. Rider glanced back, and saw that the girls blonde hair had turned white under the pale moonlight that peeked out from behind the clouds. As a particularly cold gust blew past, Eva mumbled, clinging tighter to Rider's back for warmth.

"Hey, don't worry, we're almost home." Rider said softly to the sleeping girl as she began to descend, finally touching down on one of the streets, about a block from Eva's house.

As Rider walked down the quiet streets, she shifted the small girl on her back, trying not to wake her up. Her Master had forced herself to come out here tonight, and she wanted to get her home as quickly as possible. Accelerating, Rider moved briskly towards the intersection up ahead, walking past the homes that bordered the street with dark windows. The only light came from the streetlamps and the occasional glimpse of the moon through the cloudy mass moving across the sky

Upon turning the corner, Rider spotted the residence that Eva called home. It was a two story building, built in the western style, like all the others in the area. Eva had mentioned something about inheriting the place from a relative, but Rider hadn't been paying to much attention at the time. As she walked towards the building, she took in the brick and stone construction, surrounded by a wall that separated the building from the outside world. In the center of the wall, a trellis archway covered in creeper vines stood, with a stone path leading up to the wooden steps into the building. Under the archway, a man dressed in black, and the rose bushes planted around the-

Rider stopped. Standing under the archway was indeed a young man dressed in a black uniform, resembling the classical Japanese school uniform: Black over coat, buttoned up the front, with buttons on the cuffs, a white inner lining and undershirt, straight black slacks covering his legs, and black dress shoes on his feet. He stood against one of the archways, hands in his pockets, eyes closed as he gazed up at the night sky. He somehow appeared to stare endlessly into the cloudy void overhead despite his eyes remaining shut.

A shiver ran down Riders back as the man's head came down, and he turned toward them. When he opened his eyes, she saw that the Iris was completely black, mixing with the pupil to create a pitch black hole in a sea of white. Upon seeing Rider standing at the end of the street, the strange man smiled. As he moved out of the archway, the wind tugged at his clothing, making it billow gently. His limp black hair stubbornly clung to his head, refusing to be ruffled by the soft breeze.

Another shiver passed down Rider's back, but this one was of fear. She hadn't even detected the boy's presence as she had approached the house. Granted, she didn't have a very strong affinity for sensing people before, and her class didn't grant her any improvements to it, but she prided herself on being able to detect when someone was closing in on her. As the boy continued to walk slowly towards her, Rider noticed that he had a weird gait, and his arms didn't bend as he swung them by his side. Yet another shiver ran down her spine.

As the distance between the two of them shrank, Rider felt her limbs began to quake with a repressed urge - to move - to move away from, to run as far away form this person, who had appeared before her without even setting off her instincts. Shuddering, she stood her ground and watched as the young man finally stopped, a little over five feet from her. He raised his right hand and waved, smiling widely as he opened his mouth

"[Hello!]" The young mans voice sounded... wrong. Rider felt suddenly ill as the young man continued talking, "[It was such a pleasant day today, I felt I just had to go for a walk. What a happy coincidence running into you two while I was out.]"

The man was obviously lying. He had been waiting for the two of them, and Rider shifted her stance ever so slightly, preparing herself if she needed to move. While she didn't sense any hostility from the man, his voice set her teeth on edge, and the ill feeling inside her grew stronger. She shook her head, trying to clear it as he continued "[Well, that wasn't true. I was looking for you, as well as the other five. So, how are you doing Rider-chan?]"

She started. So this boy-! He had been looking for her, and the other servants, so he must also have been one. The smile he wore now seemed stretched, a mask that sat on his face, covering every other emotion. He moved forward again, closing the distance to a few feet, and leaned in, still smiling. "[Just between you and me, Rider-chan, I am looking forward to this game very much. So many interesting people...]" His eyes slid off of Riders face to the sleeping girl on her shoulder's "[... and so many cute Master's as well.]"

His smile hadn't dimmed, nor had his mask slipped, but Rider could detect the meaning in his words, the threat that he had let slip so casually. This boy before her seemed like he could kill her as easily as he breathed. Wordlessly, she lashed out, one arm aiming right for where his head was, but the boy moved again. He slid under Rider's arm, slipping through her guard and closing the last few steps between them in a second. As Rider began to recoil, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. He then whispered "[You know, older women are just as cute. I think you'd look good in a naked apron]"

Rider leaped back, gaining at least fifteen feet in a single bound. Her arm held in front of her, she summoned up a ball of energy. It grew until it was the size of a baseball, white light spilling out from between her fingertips. "Just who the hell are you?" She yelled at the boy, who stood in the same spot as before, gazing at the orb in her hand with unconcerned eyes.

"[Ah! I appear to have forgot to introduce myself]" The boy tapped his right fist on his open left palm, acting surprised. "[How rude of me. I am Assassin! Pleased to meet you.]"

At the pronouncement of his class, Rider's already heightened nerves began to run into overdrive. In the back of her mind, information began to flow into her, informing her of the class just mentioned. Assassin... the class with the ability to completely suppress their presence, to evade detection with ease, and the ones most suited for silently killing their targets. Cold sweat broke out on Rider's skin. Silently killing... yet he had approached her head on. This guy...

"[Sorry, I lied again. I'm actually Lancer.]" The boy tilted his head to the side, his smile just as wide as before. Rider lurched, startled. He had lied about his class, then admitted it just a second later. More so, Lancer! Lancer, one of the three knight classes. Said to be the fastest class, this boy...? Realizing the disadvantage she was at while carrying her master, Rider began to edge backwards, searching for an escape route. Lancer, or Assassin, she couldn't take this man on in her current state.

"[Ah, don't run. I'm not here to fight. More so, I cant fight.]" The boy with the dishonest face said, smiling again. "[My master has ordered me to observe the other contestants. When I saw that one of them was such a beautiful lady, with such a cute master, I couldn't resist saying hello.]"

That said, the boy put his hand in his pockets and turned around. Calling out over his shoulder as he walked down the street to the left of Eva's house, he said "[Oh, and I already meet someone else. He seems really strong! Maybe we'll be joining together in the future to fight him? Or maybe...]" The boy looked over his shoulder, and for a second, the mask fell away. The eye that stared back at Rider was deeper and darker than an abyss, and she could sense the a great welling of emotion inside the previously empty frame. Anger, loathing, disgust, envy, frustration, sadness... the onslaught of emotions went on and on. Just that glance made Riders shivering increase, until her entire body was shivering like a leaf. The boys mouth opened, and from it came his voice, lacking any of the falseness from before.

"... maybe I'll kill you before then." His voice which had lost its fake quality, now sounded hard and harsh, cutting through the air like a knife. More so than the obvious dishonesty his words had held before, now his voice held a direct threat, a promise. He was serious, and the air around him darkened, a black shadow seeming to wrap itself around him. The darkness of the night was drawn towards this man's greater darkness, a void that even shadows were swept into.

And just as quick, it was over. The black aura dispersed, the mask returned, and the boy shot a cheery smile in Rider's direction. "[Kiiidddiiinnngg! See you later, Rider-chan!]" Then we disappeared into the inky night, waving with his left hand as he was swallowed up by the darkness beyond the streetlights.

Rider realized she was shivering, and the cold sweat from before hadn't stopped. That boy... whoever he was, she felt that he was seriously bad news. She hadn't been able to get a grasp of his power from their encounter, and his lack of a presence worried her. If he was Assassin, then that would explain his lack of a presence, but if he was actually Lancer...

Rider found herself wishing fervently that she never encountered that boy again. The orb of light in her hands dwindled to nothing as she felt herself beginning to relax, and she moved down the street. As she crossed under the archway, the remaining threatening feelings she had felt from the boy evaporated, though she kept a watchful eye out. Retrieving the key to the front door from under a potted plant on the front step, Rider unlocked the door and entered the house.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Phew, you would not believe how long it took me to write this. I actual wrote the next chapter before this one, but held off on posting it since I felt I wanted to write something that took place in between. Then I got a horrible case of writers block.

I finally managed to nail down where I wanted to take the story today, and slammed out this piece. While the creative mood is on me, I post up the next section, and maybe another chapter? I dunno. Phew, after two weeks, feels good to get some writing done.

And with this, there is another servant introduced. Am I introducing them to fast? I don't know. If you would like it to slow down, or speed up, give me some feedback. Also, if I was not able to portray the new servant properly, I am sorry. His personality is really hard to write. I will try to get better.

Thanks to everyone for their support. Next post coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Night 1, Part 2

WHEW! This took a while to write. I kept going back and forth on what I wanted to convey, how to convey it, etc. I'm still not entirely satisfied, but it will do. Oh, and a note of warning: I will be using character from other works, so bear in mind that there may be spoilers for the stories that I pull from. I apologize for this, but I really cant think of any way to get around it. That said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT [1]<strong>

* * *

><p>Saber panted. Every breath was painful, a chore to put one leg in front of the other as his vision swam from exhaustion. His bones ached after his little stunt, the vibration from the fight echoing through his muscles, causing them to spasm every now and then. He gritted his teeth against the pain, and tried to keep moving forward. He would have fallen without the support of the person next to him.<p>

"Hey, Saber, how are you holding up?" Saber looked over at the kid half carrying, half dragging him down the street. He looked about as terrible as Saber felt. Damien's clothing was covered in dirt, and the right side of his jacket was singed from where the laser had caught it. His face had a nicely swelling bruise from where his face had hit the ground. He looked a wreck, but he kept moving forward.

"Not great. I've been better, but I've also been worse." Saber replied, wincing as the bones in his legs creaked as he put weight on them. The power he had obtained by becoming a servant was incredible, but even with his enhanced body, he had only been an above average human in his world. Fighting against the person called 'Rider' had been brutal, and she very clearly outclassed him in terms of power.

Though, now that he thought about his own world, he could probably have a decent match with that Runt now, if he ever saw him again...

"Alright, we're almost home" Damien's words cut through Saber's thoughts, and he shook his head. He'd reminisce about his team later. Now, he had to focus on helping his master win the war.

The two walked down the street, approaching the simple two floor house that Damien and his Sister shared. Damien had explained that his parents were away for several weeks on business, so they had the place to themselves.

"Ah, right. We need to explain what you're doing here to my sister." Saber glanced at his master again. The boy had a faint look of concern on his face, and he was beginning to sweat. "For that matter, we need to explain what happened. Otherwise..." Damien's breathing turned shallow, and he got a far away look in his eyes "... she's liable to kill us."

"Heh, sounds like my sister." Saber laughed. "Look, we can just say that we fell down a cliff. You certainly look the part."

"Bah, that wont work. She can smell lies. We need to think of a better story..." The two of them reached the edge of the yard, and began to make their way towards the door. Suddenly, Saber stiffened, sensing a foreign energy within the house. He stopped moving, pulling Damien to a halt

"Hey, Boss." The kid glanced over, concerned by the tone of Saber's voice. "I didn't notice before, since most of my energy is being used to speed up my recovery. But I can sense someone inside the house. Another servant."

"What?!" Damien began to panic, glancing nervously around. "But we cant fight another one! Look at the state you're in! What do we do?"

Saber looked at the door, then back at Damien. "Eh, its no use. If it took me this long to sense them, then they most likely have known we've been coming for a while. If they wanted to attack, they would have." He scratched his head with his free hand, wincing as his shoulder muscles protested. "My opinion? We go inside and see what they want."

The kid chewed his lip for a minute, then nodded. "Right. Guess we have to go."

* * *

><p>Damien pushed open the front door "Sis? I'm home!" He called out, dragging Saber through the door frame, then kicking the door shut behind them.<p>

Inside the entry, they could see the stairwell to the upper floor, and the glow from a light to the living room.

"Ah, Damien?" Iza poked her head out into the hallway. "You have a visi- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Iza's face had been calm, but it shifted to worried rage at the sight of her brother and a stranger both beat to hell and standing awkwardly in the entrance to the house.

"Eheheh, look, I can explain..." Damien started, before he was cut off by the appearance of another person behind his sister.

The man was fairly tall, with black hair that hung in front of his face in two large bangs. The center of his eyes were pure black, and it took Damien a second to realize that he did in fact have an iris around his pupil. He had lines on his face, but he appeared quite young. The man was wearing a black suit, with a grey undershirt, buttoned up to the collar, with black slacks and black dress shoes. Even his tie was black, though was some color diversity, as Damien realized that at the bottom of the tie were two bands of red clouds, circling the widest part of the tie.

"Ms. Grey, is something wro- oh, my." The man took in the two standing in the doorway, then reached over and tapped Iza on the shoulder, startling her out of her upset rage. "Ms. Grey, can you go get some bandages for your brother and his friend? They appear to be injured."

Iza stared at the man for a second, before suddenly understanding what he asked. "Ah, of course, Ita-San." She replied before heading up the stairwell.

Damien was also staring at the man. "Ita-san?" He asked, puzzled.

The man turned towards the two. "Yes. I apologize for deceiving your sister, but she has no need to be involved. Please, come into the living room." He moved back from the hallway, and Damien followed, lugging Saber with him.

In the living room, the man took a seat in a grey chair near the fireplace on the far wall of the room. Damien, meanwhile, lay Saber down on a couch opposite from the fire, next to a wooden coffee table. Straightening, he turned to the man, locking eyes with him. "So, what do we this visit to, Mr. Servant."

The man's eyes held a hint of humor as he rested his chin on his hand, relaxing into the chair . "Hmm, it appears you know what I am, so it is pointless to hide it." The man swung one leg over the other, and returned Damien's gaze. "As you correctly guessed, I am indeed a servant. I was summoned as Caster. A pleasure to meet you, Master of Saber."

Damien's teeth ground together, his entire body tensing as the air in the room grew colder after the man's announcement. "Huh. I had really hopped I was wrong." Damien attempted to sound relaxed, but found he couldn't, so he crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the couch. "Well, if you're here I suppose we should hear you out. What is it you want, Caster?"

"Please, no need to rush things. But, if you insist." Caster politely laughed, but there was no humor behind his words. He opened his eyes, and resumed staring at Damien "I have been ordered to approach the other contestants in this game, and give them a choice. You are the third person I have visited."

Saber attempted to prop himself up, but eventually gave up and lay there, looking at Caster. "The third? So you've already met two other pairs?"

"Yes. They were very strong, but I was able to deliver my message." Caster's lips twitched into a humorless smile. "My Master gave me an order. And I will carry it out."

Damien shivered as the temperature seemed to drop another few degrees. "And, what is the message your master asked you to deliver?"

"My master seeks allies." Caster spread his hands, assuming a pleading pose, though his eyes didn't change. "They present two options. A, you ally with us, and we work together to defeat the other pairs, or B..." Caster's eyes slid off Damien's face towards the hallway, staring at the foot of the stairwell "... well, you wouldn't like B."

The hairs on Damien's neck bristled, his nails biting into his arms as he clenched his fists in anger. "Is that a threat?"

"No. Its a promise. Besides, the most my Master is asking as an ally is that you stay out of our way, and do not interfere with our plans." Caster's eyes refocused on Damien and Saber, taking them both in. The space seemed to bend between them, until his eyes seemed to fill the entire room, until they became the only thing Damien could focus on. "Surely that's not so hard, to just turn a blind eye to us, to not interfere?" Smaller eyes began to spill out of the larger ones, crawling over the walls, the floor, and the furniture as the moved to envelope the two sitting on the couch.

Damien felt he was drowning as the black depths of the eyes reached out to swallow him whole, the inky blackness surrounding him, his body growing increasingly heavy until he could barely keep himself upright. He slouched against the couch, which now resembled a peacock, covered by sightless black eyes that stared at him

"Not. So. Hard. Right?" Caster's words echoed around the room, louder than they should have been in the open space. Damien felt himself being constricted as the area around him pressed into a smaller and smaller space, those eyes constantly staring.

"T-that..." Damien gasped, struggling to breath as the air pressed against his chest, attempting to form the words that would end the terrible closeness. "Th-that's ri-"

"HEY! I found it!" Instantly, the room shattered, blackness raining down before dissolving in mid air. Damien jerked upright, sweat beading his skin as he sucked in a lungful of sweet air. Caster's face was impassive, but he seemed older than before. Wearily, he rested a hand across his eyes, before removing it and putting on a smile.

"Iza! You found the first aid kit?" Caster looked at Damien's sister, who entered the room carrying a bag with a red cross on it.

"Yep. Don't worry you two, I'll get you fixed up in a minute." Iza set to work, preparing a work space on the coffee table as Caster stood up.

"Well, I don't want to bother you anymore. Remember our chat, Damien. Oh." He paused beside Damien as he made his way to the door. Leaning down, he whispered into Damien's ear "You have a very lovely sister. Make sure nothing bad happens to her, hmm?" As Damien turned to glare at him, Caster just smiled, then continued walking. Everyone heard the front door open and shut, and then he was gone.

Instantly the room felt warmer, and Damien felt his tension begin to fade. He glanced at his sister, who was totally unaware of what had just transpired. She finished tending to a scrape on his hand that Damien hadn't noticed before, then turned to Saber. "So, who are you, and why did my Brother drag you in here?"

"Uh... um... I'm..." Saber faltered for words, floundering under Iza's stare.

"This is Saber. He's a friend from Nasu-Con I met when I went." Damien interjected, Saber's eyes wordlessly rejoicing as Iza's glaze turned on Damien.

"He was in town, and stopped by last night after dinner. We were going to hang out today, and... we fell down a cliff." Damien finished lamely, kicking himself that he hadn't had time to prepare a better cover story.

"Really?" Iza cocked her head to the side, her eyes probing Damien's face for any sign of dishonesty. "Well, that's to bad. Nice to meet you, Saber-San!" Turning back to him, Iza's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now, take off your shirt so I can see if you're injured."

"What?" Saber went bright red, and tried to scramble back over the sofa, but Iza placed a hand on his chest and held him down. With his energy depleted, Saber struggled in vain to escape. Damien sighed in exasperation.

"Sis, do you need to torture my friends? And whats with the honorifics? It sounds weird."

"It sounds cute." Iza pouted, not an inch of her 'cute' as she forcefully restrained Saber from his desperate attempts to flee. "You're the Manga nerd, I'm surprised you don't use them more often."

"Because the Internet is cruel, and unforgiving to people who pretend to be Japanese. Hey, Saber, once shes finished with you, come on up to my room. I'll get you set up for the night."

"Boss! Don't leave me! Help!" Saber's cries echoed as Damien made his way to the stairway and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you left me to her." Saber stood over Damien, angrily ranting as the later lay his bed reading another takabon.<p>

"Better you than me, man. If I had interfered, she would have beaten us, and then we would both be at her mercy." Damien flipped a page, then looked up at his servant. "You have my sympathy though. The pink kitty sweater is terribly itchy."

Saber glowered, dressed in gray sweat pants and a hideous pink sweater with a hello kitty face on the front. It was Iza's favorite torture outfit, and she had insisted he wear it while she washed his clothes to try and take the bloodstains out before they became permanent.

"I'm not forgetting this." Saber grouched, before moving over to sit on the computer chair, a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed. "Gah, I hurt all over. I can't believe that woman was so powerful."

Damien nodded absentmindedly, flicking through the pages of his manga before he tossed it aside and grabbed the next volume from a pile beside his bed.

"What are you looking for?" Saber glanced at the huge stack of books, then at Damien's rapid skimming.

"I'm researching our opponents. I have a good idea who they were, and I want to confirm my suspicions."

"You recognized the girl from earlier? And Caster? Who are they?" Saber stood up and moved over to the bed, leaning over to look at the pages Damien was flipping through. They were filled with people in ninja clothes fighting each other, using something called 'chakra' power their special attacks.

"Huh. This series looks pretty good. But why did you say it was rea-" Saber stopped as Damien turned to look at him. "Oh, right. In this world, we exist as characters in manga. So, you think you can find those two if you look through your collection?"

Damien nodded. "Mine is pretty extensive. One of the perks of being a nerd, I guess." he sighed, turning to his bookcase, which was overflowing with magazines, takabons, DVD cases, and figurines. "Never thought my obsession with anime would help me in a life or death battle though. Seems a little surreal."

Saber nodded, picking up a takabon from the stack. "Here. I'll help you." He started flipping through the volume, then stopped. Looking up at Damien, he showed the page he had flipped to and pointed to the image.

In black and white, there was the man from earlier. He was dressed in a full body black coat, with red clouds around the bottom. It was open, revealing a gray shirt over a mesh vest, with one arm hanging out the opening. However, what Saber was pointing eyes was the image below, of an eye with three black chakrams swirling inside a red iris.

"That's the guy alright..." Saber continued to stare as Damien began to flip through another book he was holding. "Yeah. I was right. He's from that work, Naruto. Guess I'll need to do a little catching up tonight."

Damien sighed, looking depressed. "This situation just keeps getting worse and worse. Urgh, I cant believe we have to fight someone from the Big Three."

Saber closed the volume and tossed it on the looked through pile. "Well, its at least good that we identified the enemy, right Boss? Even if he's powerful, we now know who he is, and we can read up on him, can't we...?" He trailed off, seeing the look on Damien's face.

"No, it isn't." Damien sighed. "Just because we know who he is, and what work he is from, that isn't enough. The real challenge starts now. I have to re-read everything, find out what his powers might be, and even then, we don't know how the grail system will have changed him." Damien stood up and began to pace. "Dammit, that Caster! Was he planning this? Did he know that we would figure out who he was so easily?"

Saber sat down on the bed with a thump, listening aghast at what Damien described. "Well, we've accomplished the first step, haven't we? We know who he is. That's a start." Damien shook his head again.

"Its not that simple. Jeez, I'm not used to having to think this hard. Its like a really annoying video game, where you don't know half the rules, and the opponents are all invisible. That's what the grail war is." Grumbling to himself, Damien rubbed the back of his neck.

When he stopped, Damien looked over at Saber. "I think we have no choice but to accept his offer."

Saber stood up and grabbed Damien by the collar "What the hell man! How can you give up so easily? Do you not believe we can win?"

Damien knocked his hand away. "I want to believe we can, but this might not be such a bad thing. At the most, this looks like an agreement to not interfere with the other. If it gets more involved than that, we can break it off. And there's that girl from earlier, what do you think we're should do about her?"

"I don't know!" Saber replied "But I DO know that if we sit here feeling sorry for ourselves we can't win. We just have to put our heads together and eventually we'll be able to win."

Damien let out a sigh and flopped into the computer chair. "We are SO boned. Its not even funny man. Nothing is in our favor at all."

Saber stared at his master, then began to laugh. "Just like earlier, huh? When we barely escaped with our lives?" As Saber laughed, Damien just stared at him. "What, its funny! We're hopelessly outclassed. So what can we do?" Saber got close to Damien, grabbing him by the shoulder's "We can keep fighting. Believe me, you just have to take the punches, and keep getting back up, and eventually we'll find away to win."

The air around them seemed to increase in temperature. Damien felt a rush of energy pouring into him, flowing down from his shoulders to the rest of his body. He stared at Saber, who had the dumb goofy grin on his face again. Just looking at him, Damien felt a little better, and the negative emotions that had been forming in his head were blown away.

"Heh. I guess you're right." Damien shook Saber's hand from his shoulders, then caught it in his right hand. Saber hauled him out of the chair, and the two stared at each other across their clasped fists. "Alright. Lets do it. Lets win the war and kick the butts of anyone who gets in our way."

"Yeah." Saber nodded, the air temperature increasing even more as their confidences surged. "We'll beat them all, no matter how tough they are, right?"

"Of course we will!" Damien shouted, both of them fired up. "Just who the hell do you thi-"

It was at this moment that Iza burst into the room. "Will you two shut up! I'm trying to go to slee-" She stopped upon seeing the two of them holding hands, their intense stares broken by turning to look at her in the doorway.

"OH! Oh... oooohhh. I'm sorry to intrude.'Iza bowed her head before attempting to close the door.

"WAIT!" Both Saber and Damien leapt forward, grabbing the edges of the door frame and the door itself, holding them open as Iza continued trying to shut it.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, Sis, its wrong. Nothing is going on here." Damien managed to get out through gritted teeth as he struggled to leverage an arm through the door.

"Of course little Bro! Nothing at all. Ahahahaa. I'll just leave you and you're 'friend' to whatever you were doing."

"Don't put it in quotation marks!"

"Ms. Iza, nothing is going on. What are you attempting to imply!"

"Ahahaha. Nothing~"

""Don't say it like THAT!""

Their voices continued late into the night, eventually petering out before midnight. All the lights in the house shut off soon after, leaving only shadows stretching across the buildings.

* * *

><p>In the darkness. the moon appeared from behind the clouds, a waxing gibbous, lighting up the street with pale beams that illuminated the outlines of the buildings, cutting the shadows into sharp outlines, forcing them back into defined shapes.<p>

Across the street from the Grey's house, on top of another building, two figures stood, obscured by the shadows that clung to the backside of the chimney.

"Master. This is the residence of one of the servants. Do you want to attack tonight?" The voice was high pitched, the voice of a young girl. She shifted in the moonlight, revealing silver eyes that glanced at the figure to her right.

"No." The voice was deep and rich, full of authority, and lacking all warmth. It was a voice that made the listener want to obey, that instilled awe and fear in the listener, that broke their spirit and bound it to the speaker, making them little more than a puppet to be used. "We will not move tonight. We need to find the other player's first. And then..." Gold eyes flashed in the night, and the figure moved forward, moonlight catching a hauntingly beautiful face framed by golden locks swept back by a headband. A black bodysuit, covered by a yellow jacket, with a heart shaped belt. The man posed, reclining against the very air itself, as if the laws of the universe were a petty annoyance, and they existed to serve him, bending at his will.

"Yes master. Shall we retreat for now?" The girl moved forward, to stand beside the man, appearing to be a young child, about twelve, dressed in a Gothic maid uniform. Her hair was black, with a streak of silver in one half of her bangs, and she wore black lipstick. She turned her gaze to the man beside her, who grinned, revealing long canines. He ran a hand through his hair, lifting his face into the night air, savoring the feel of the moonlight on his face.

"Yes. Let us return to the Temple. We must prepare." He reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around the girl's waist, and in the next moment, they had vanished.

In the silence that followed, more clouds drifted across the moon, covering it from the world below, and returning the area to the shadows once more.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Agh, my fingers hurt. So much typing, so much rewriting. I must have edited and redrafted this chapter so many times, its not even funny.

But, with this, two more servants have made their appearances. One, in a direct confrontation. The other appears to be stalking the other servants. How will this lead out?

... I actually don't know. I still have to do some more planning. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this piece, I put a lot of effort into it. Any suggestions, comments, concerns, queries, or quips are appreciated. Blargh, I'm rambling again...

Well, there may be another post today. I'll see what I can draft up.


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 2

Alright, taking a break from the overarching story, here's a short segment I wrote while still under the effects of inspiration. However, I can feel writers block creeping up on me again. Shame I only got three chapters out of it.

Oh well, hope you enjoy this section.

* * *

><p>Eva stirred, feeling something pressing against her chest as she slept. As she tired to turn on her side, the weight remained, holding her down fast, preventing her from moving. Her brain slowly stirring, Eva began to panic as she realized that her body wouldn't respond, that the weight on her chest was unnatural.<p>

Ready to descend into full blown panic, Eva's eyes snapped open as she glanced down and saw...

Her cat sitting on her chest. Eva stared into the bright green eyes of the grey and blue tortoiseshell tomcat, who lazily yawned and settled down on top of the blankets to take a nap. Eva stared for a moment, then pulled her hands out from under the blankets to move the cat, who gave her a reproachful meow before settling down next to her. Feeling the weight lifting from her chest allowed Eva to suck in a gulp of air, and the panic that had been building dissipated.

'Its not an attack' She thought, sitting up and pushing back the pink covers from her small frame. She glanced around, taking in the familiar sight of her room, from the white walls to the brown hard wood flooring, the computer on the desk in the corner quietly humming as it sat in sleep mode, and the posters plastering the walls of various Bands, Anime Conventions, and popular Anime series. It was the room of a total nerd, and Eva grudgingly moved her feet out from under the warm confines of the covers and onto the cold embrace of the floor.

Wincing at the chill that shot up her legs, Eva stood up and stretched, letting out the tension that been building in her muscles overnight. As she glanced back at her cat who was half covered by the blankets, he rolled over to glare at her reproachfully.

"Sorry Chiyo's Dad. Here, I'll get you some breakfast to apologize."

"You know, when you're talking to your cat, you need to get a life." Eva turned to find Rider standing in the doorway, dressed in a baggy white sweatshirt with the Shonen Jump magazine's J-pirate on it, and slightly ripped blue jeans. Despite her messy attire, she looked pretty good, and Eva couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how effortlessly she pulled off the look.

Rider moved into the room, tugging on the edge of the sweatshirt "I get the whole idea of blending in, but do you have any clothes that you DIDN'T win at a comic-fair?"

"Oh, be quite. Just be happy that I had something that fit you, and that my sisters old clothes were still in her room." Flipping her hair, Eva stomped over to her closet, and began to riffle through it, searching for something to wear.

Letting go of the sweatshirt, Rider glanced up at Eva. "Hey, while you were passed out last night, we had a run in with another servant."

Eva stopped moving, jerking her head to the left to glare at Rider. "What."

"Yeah, he was waiting her for us when I touched down. He said his name was either Assassin or Lancer." Rider moved to sit on the edge of the bed, the tortoiseshell getting up to move onto her lap. She began to absently pet him as she continued "He rubbed me the wrong way. Just, something about him makes my skin crawl. I hope someone else takes him out for us."

Eva resumed picking through her closet, nodding. "That probably the best plan, all things considered. Wait for some of the other players to take each other out."

The two of them sat there in quiet thought as Eva finished getting dressed. When she was done, she turned to address Rider, but stopped when a smell reached her nose.

"Rider... what smells like burning?"

Rider immediately jumped up, tossing the cat off of her lap in her haste. He landed on the floor before dashing into the closet, to glare at them with glowing eyes from under an open dresser drawer.

"Oh shoot! Breakfast!" Rider rushed out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. Eva stared, aghast, before slowly following her out.

As she headed down the hallway past the guest bedroom and her sister's bedroom, Eva heard cursing coming from the kitchen up ahead. As she rounded the corner and passed through the living room, the sunlight coming in from an open window caught the twirling streamers of smoke emanating from the kitchen doorway.

In the kitchen proper, there were pots and pans scattered everywhere, with a pot bubbling on the stove. Somehow, a brown liquid was splattered up one of the walls, and what appeared to be a blackened disk was stuck to the ceiling. Eva stood in the doorway, and hesitantly asked, "Rider... did you try and... cook?"

Rider turned, grinning furiously. "Try nothing! I succeed in making breakfast! Look!" She pointed towards a couple of plates on the table in the middle of the room, which Eva had originally taken for charcoal. However, on closer inspection, she noticed that the plates in fact held various types of burned food. There was the brown liquid in a glass, a pile of squares that actually seemed to be charcoal even on the second glance, a mashed pile of white and yellow goop, and strips of burnt grease. Eva starred aghast at the display.

"I made eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice! Its supposedly a classic breakfast, it says so in the cookbook." Rider gestured towards an open cookbook, now covered in the sludge dripping off the wall, which Eva realized in horror was supposed to be orange juice.

"Um, Rider, if its all right... I'm not very hungry..." Eva said, slowly backing away from the disaster in front of her.

"Don't be silly! You need to eat, other wise you'll never get better, Master!" Rider said with a smile, forcing Eva into a chair and scooting it up to the table, preventing her escape. As Eva stared at the 'food' Rider picked up one of the charcoal bricks (Toast, Eva realized), and bit into it. The awful crunching sound that followed was either the Toast being ground into dust, or Rider's teeth powderizing. Eva wasn't sure which. As she stared, Rider finished her bite and swallowed, grinning. "Mmm, delicious. Hurry and dig in before it gets cold!"

Rider pulled out the chair across from Eva, and resumed eating the Toast, as Eva reached a horrible realization: Rider had no sense of Taste.

This awful thought now in the forefront of her mind, Eva's life flashed before her eyes as Rider picked up a fork, scooped up a forkful of the egg goop, and carried it towards Eva's face. "Say, 'Aaah' Master~!"

Eva opened her mouth. But she didn't say 'Aaah'. Instead, her anguished cry was cut short by the pile of mush being popped into her mouth. As she chewed, Eva's eyes went blank, and she collapsed forward, all the strength draining from her body as her life attempted to escape.

Across from her, Rider picked up what was apparently Bacon and started chewing on it, looking at her Master's collapsed for. "Hmm, guess she isn't a fan of Western Cooking."

* * *

><p>"Waah, Rider that was horrible!" Eva was half crying, half chocking as she furiously brushed her teeth in the bathroom, trying to remove the taste of Rider's 'cooking' from her taste buds.<p>

"For the last time, it wasn't that bad! You're overreacting!" Rider shouted from the kitchen, where she was furiously scrubbing up the mess she had made.

"No! I thought I was going to die! Never cook again! EVER!" Eva called back, tears streaming down her face as she spat out toothpaste into the bowl of the sink.

"That's to harsh, Master!" Rider's response was filled with anguish. Eva realized that Rider thought that she had made a delicious breakfast. How sad that what she had actually made was closer to edible sludge.

Finishing scrubbing the taste out of her mouth, Eva entered the kitchen. Rider was wearing gloves and had pulled her hair back into a ponytail so that she could scrub off the stains and clean the dishes without getting her hair messy. Seeing Eva in the doorway, Rider made an unhappy face.

"Honestly, Master, why do I have to clean the whole kitchen after I made breakfast?" Rider complained as she cleaned.

"Because you made breakfast. You destroyed the kitchen!"

"I was trying to do something nice!"

"Argh!" Eva growled, unable to get it through to Rider. "Why are you so difficult?"

"I don't even know why you're mad! Jeez!" Both of them settled into an uncomfortable silence as Rider continued to clean. Eva sat with her head on her arms, resting on the kitchen table as she watched Rider's back at the sink. The silence grew thicker, and Eva started to wish she hadn't snapped at the other woman.

"... I'm sorry." Eva's head rose, and she looked at Rider. Rider cleared her throat, and repeated "I'm sorry. Even in my own world, I can be pretty troublesome, and I realize that I caused some problems this morning. Can you forgive me?"

Eva stared at her, then smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry as well Rider. I forgive you."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, can you give me a hand with the dishes?"

"Nope. That's your punishment." Eva replied, still smiling.

"What! But you said you forgave me!" Rider looked at Eva, eye twitching.

"I did. But you still have to take care of the mess that you made." Eva stood up and walked over to Rider, hugging her around the waist. "That's why you're my Servant~!"

"Dammit!" Rider continued washing the dishes, tears running down her face. "You're such a jerk, Master!"

"I love you to, Rider." Eva replied, laughing as Rider continued to clean up her mess.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

Urgh, my flagging writing skill has allowed me to create this. Guess I used it all on the other chapters. Oh well.

Anyway, a little short section about Eva and Rider. Was fun to write the dialogue, though my brain refuses to let me elaborate in the second half. Ah, a shame.

Also, the name of Eva's cat is Chiyo's Dad. He is from Azumanga Daioh. Despite being an orange creature in that work, Eva named her cat after him cause she likes the work. Also, as her cat is a Male Tortoiseshell, he is a strange mutation, so what better to name him than the strangest cat ever?

With this, I bid you all goodbye, until the urge to write strikes me. Maybe next time we'll get a fight scene? I hope so...


End file.
